


Let's Get to Know Each Other

by meilindawandhani



Series: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020 [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Mentioned Day6, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilindawandhani/pseuds/meilindawandhani
Summary: Namanya Lee Minho.Meski kehilangan jejak di acara konser malam itu, siapa sangka hari ini Chan justru tahu nama pemuda itu. Jantungnya seakan berhenti bekerja saat ia tak sengaja melihat pemuda itu berjalan di koridor gedung fakultasnya. Dia benar-benar tak percaya akan menemukannya lagi. Dia benar-benar tak percaya jika semua kesabarannya menghadapi rentetan bencana di hari itu akan dibayar manis seperti ini.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Stray Kids Besi Berani 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Let's Get to Know Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini adalah hadiah terakhir di series SKZ Besi Berani 2020, lega banget semua hutang hadiah udah aku bayar hehe. Tapi ini belum dibaca ulang, jadi maaf kalau ada typo. >.<

_Dasar anak-anak tak tahu diri, kemana mereka?_

Chan mengendarkan pandangan, meski merutuki dalam hati, namun pandangannya penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Apalagi sekarang _venue_ tempat konser Day6, salah satu band yang tengah naik daun dan menjadi penghuni _playlist_ Seungmin selama berbulan-bulan, sudah penuh sesak. Malam ini ia datang ke konser bersama empat bocah tanggung penggemar berat Day6; Jisung, Felix, Hyunjin dan kepala sukunya, Seungmin. Namun sejak masuk ke venue berjenis festival yang mereka pilih, keempat anak itu seakan menghilang karena terus merangsek ke depan.

Chan sebenarnya sudah tahu rencana mereka untuk bisa berdiri di tempat paling dekat dengan panggung, namun ia tak menyangka jika bocah-bocah itu benar-benar melakukannya.

Mereka bahkan meninggalkannya, yang notabene sudah rela dijadikan tameng untuk bisa diizinkan nonton konser oleh orang tua mereka. Jadi kalau mereka diculik, bukankah dia yang pertama-tama akan dibunuh ayah dan ibunya?

_Chan Hyung, kita ada di depan. Seungmin berhasil ngajak kita jajaran yang paling deket sama Wonpil Hyung, hahaha._

Chan hanya bisa menggeleng pelan saat membaca pesan dari Hyunjin itu. Dugaannya benar, meski membalas pesan itu dengan kesal, tapi ia lega karena nyawanya belum akan melayang sepulangnya dari konser.

Tak lama, lampu di panggung meredup. Sebuah tayangan muncul di layar sebagai pembuka konser. Suara gemuruh menggema dari penonton saat layar menampilkan satu per satu wajah anggota Day6. Beberapa orang di belakang Chan tanpa sadar semakin maju, membuat Chan memilih melipir dan berjalan mundur ke tempat yang lebih leluasa. Sungguh, jika ia boleh memilih, sebenarnya ia lebih memilih menonton di tribun paling atas agar _bisa duduk._ Tapi keempat bocah itu mana mau berjauhan dengan panggung.

Konser dimulai. Lampu di panggung bersinar bersamaan dengan munculnya para anggota band yang menyanyikan lagu pembuka. Barang sejenak keluhan dan kekesalan Chan seakan terlupakan, meski tak bisa sepenuhnya hilang –karena Demi Tuhan ia seperti tengah diuji kesabaran malam ini– setelah seorang perempuan di sampingnya yang begitu heboh berjingkrak tiba-tiba menginjak kakinya. Dengan kaki yang ngilu dan hati dongkol, Chan berjalan mundur demi menghindari gadis itu. Namun niat hati menghindari bencana lebih lanjut, ia justru harus menghadapi badai lain saat punggungnya tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponsel seseorang yang tengah merekam penampilan di panggung.

Chan sontak berjongkok, berusaha menyelamatkan ponsel malang itu dari injakan orang-orang. Namun gerakan gesitnya tiba-tiba melambat saat ia menengadah dan menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya.

“Kembalikan,” ujar pemuda si pemilik ponsel itu galak, suaranya yang teredam musik konser masih bisa Chan dengar karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa seakan kehilangan kemampuan untuk bergerak barang sejenak. Pandangannya terus terpaku pada wajah pemuda itu. Selain ucapan maaf, lidahnya mendadak kelu.

Dia, dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tapi Chan merasa penampilan di panggung tak mampu lagi menarik perhatiannya kembali. Pemuda itu telah bergeser, sedikit menjauh dari Chan, namun wajah indahnya yang tadi diterpa bayangan lampu panggung terasa terus mengikuti.

***

Namanya Lee Minho.

Meski kehilangan jejak di acara konser malam itu, siapa sangka hari ini Chan justru tahu nama pemuda itu. Jantungnya seakan berhenti bekerja saat ia tak sengaja melihat pemuda itu berjalan di koridor gedung fakultasnya. Dia benar-benar tak percaya akan menemukannya lagi. Dia benar-benar tak percaya jika semua kesabarannya menghadapi rentetan bencana di hari itu akan dibayar manis seperti ini.

Karena ternyata, Jisung mengenal Minho.

“Dia tak akan mau berkenalan sama Hyung,” ujar bocah itu saat Chan mengejarnya untuk mencari info lebih dari sekadar nama.

“Alasannya?”

“Dia saja tak mau berkenalan denganku.”

Chan mencibir, Jisung mengaku mengenal Minho karena ia sekarang tinggal di bekas asramanya. Mereka pernah bertukar nomor kontak untuk keperluan kepindahan asrama, tapi setelah itu… selesai. Ucapan _terima kasih_ dari Jisung tak berbalas dan kemudian menjadi alasan kenapa kontak Minho tak berguna lagi.

Setidaknya sampai hari ini.

Karena kemudian Chan menyimpannya, lalu menjadikannya kontak terpenting karena hampir setiap hari ia mengirimi Minho pesan. _Hai selamat pagi, kenalin aku Chan, aku kakak kelasmu di HI. Selamat siang, ini masih Chan. Aku yang dulu tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselmu di konser Day6. Selamat malam, ini aku Chan. Gak tahu kenapa gak bisa tidur karena ngerasa bersalah soal ponsel kamu waktu itu._ Meski, tentu saja seusai yang Jisung katakan, tak peduli isi pesannya semakin aneh, tidak akan terbalas.

Maka Chan mengubah strategi, ia memilih mendekati pemuda itu langsung saat menemukan pemuda itu di perpustakaan.

“Kurang lebih seratus dua puluh tujuh pesan yang belum kau balas,” bisik Chan duduk di samping Minho yang tengah sibuk membaca buku.

Kening pemuda itu berkerut, ia tentu tak perlu memperkenalkan diri karena siapa pula yang tak henti mengirimi pemuda itu pesan selama berhari-hari selama ini selain dirinya.

“Aku sedang membaca buku.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Jadi jangan menggangguku.”

“Kalau begitu balas pesanku.”

“Aku tidak mau berbalas pesan dengan orang asing.”

“Hei, aku minta maaf.”

Minho mengela napas, ia mendelik Chan sebal sebelum kembali membaca buku.

“Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja,” kejar Chan lagi, buku yang ambil sembarang dari rak kini menjadi tumpuan dagunya saat menatap wajah Minho. “Aku mau langsung minta maaf saat itu, tapi kau keburu menjauh dan kita gak bisa ketemu sampai konser selesai. Siapa sangka Tuhan mempertemukanku denganmu lagi, karena Dia juga pasti ingin menghiburku yang sudah susah payah menjaga empat anak orang yang merepotkan. Walaupun mungkin tidak akan terlalu merepotkan jika kau mau membantuku dan—”

“Kamu bicara apa sih?” Minho akhirnya menyerah dan mengalihkan perhatian dari buku.

“Intinya satu. Ayo berkenalan.”

“Aku sudah tahu namamu.”

“Oh ya? Siapa?”

“Chan.”

Chan terkekeh senang, suasana Perpus yang sepi benar-benar menyiksa dadanya yang seperti mau meledak. Sepertinya pertemuan dengan Minho hanya bisa terjadi di dua tempat yang berlawanan; yang paling bising atau yang paling sepi.

“Berarti sekarang kau mau membalas pesanku? Kau bilang kau tak mau membalas pesan dari orang asing.”

“Tergantung.”

“Tergantung?”

Minho menggeleng pelan, masih berusaha untuk terlihat tak tertarik. Meski wajah Chan yang antusias mau tak mau menggerakkan ujung bibirnya untuk membentu senyuman yang tertahan. “Tergantung kau mau mengenalkan dirimu lebih jauh atau tidak, hanya memberitahu nama melalui pesan tak berarti membuatmu pensiun jadi orang asing.”

Chan tersenyum, menatap Minho yang menutup buku dan membalas pandangan Chan sebagai tanda memberi tantangan.

Ah, pemuda itu ternyata selama ini menunggunya.

“Baiklah, aku dengar di kantin bawah jam segini udah gak terlalu rame. Mau kesana?”

Senyum di wajah Minho semakin tak kuasa ia tahan. Dia berdiri, beranjak menyimpan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca.

Sekaligus memberi tanda pada Chan, jika penantiannya sudah berakhir.

Karena sore ini sepertinya akan jauh lebih panjang dari biasanya.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Ini hadiah buat kak Dini! Yeay! Makasih ya Kak, semoga kakak suka ceritanya. :D


End file.
